A Tu Lado
by LowlyMARIANA
Summary: Aca les traigo un SongFic, espero que les guste...


Hola, acá les traigo un SongFic, es el primero que escribí, espero que les guste.

Todos los personajes que se mencionan son propiedad de **JK Rowling** y la **Warner Bros**. La autoría de la canción le pertenece al grupo juvenil **RBD**.

**A Tu Lado**

Era una tarde fría e intranquila en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizería. Harry estaba sentado bajo un árbol cerca al lago, pensando, recordando todos los hechizos que había aprendido para derrota al enemigo en la Batalla Final, miraba fijamente al lago, tenía frío y en su corazón sentía ira, cólera, incertidumbre y algo de temor.

De pronto, escuchó una voz conocida:

-Harry, eres tú?

-Sí; hola, Hermione.

-Hola, Harry, te he estado buscando desde hace rato, haz estado acá todo este rato?

-Sí, he estado acá todo este rato – dijo - me ha estado buscando? - pensó Harry.

-Qué haces acá tan sólo?

-Estaba pensando un poco, y... tú para qué me buscabas?.

-Yo... eh... bueno, es que estoy preocupada y tenía que decirte algo.

-Preocupada?

-Sí

-Pero, por qué?

-Bueno, estoy preocupada porque... temo por ti; ya sabes... lo de la "Batalla Final" – dijo la chica de cabello castaño.

-Pero... Hermione, mejor cambiemos de tema, hablemos de otra cosa, no quiero estar tensionado, mira que la batalla es mañana y además estamos en Navidad.

-Sí tienes razón, pero no puedo evitarlo, me importas mucho.

-Le importo mucho? - pensó el chico de ojos verdes-

-Pero, está bien, cambiemos de tema...

-Bien, ... quiero saber algo...

-Sí, dime – dijo la chica arrodillándose para estar frente a él.

-Son ciertos esos rumores?

-Qué rumores?

-Esos... de que Ron y tú son novios?

-Bueno... – Harry sintió que el mundo se le hacía pedacitos – me lo pidió, pero...

-Pero, qué? – dijo sintiendo que recobraba la esperanza.

-Le dije que no... – Harry al escuchar esto no salía de su asombro.

_A pesar de algunos cuentos_

_**Y la lluvia en el camino**_

_**A tu lado se que está el destino.**_

-Por qué, acaso no lo quieres? – dijo después de un rato.

-Si lo quiero, pero como amigo, no lo amo. A quien amo es a ti, Harry - pensó mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

-Ah... – dijo después de unos segundos.

_**A pesar del viento fuerte**_

_**A pesar de los naufragios**_

_**A tu lado sé que estoy a salvo.**_

-Hermione, hay algo que necesito decirte... – dijo Harry ruborizándose.

-Sí, Harry, yo también tengo que decirte algo..., pero di lo que tienes que decirme.

-No, las damas son primero...

-Tú primero...

-Bueno, si tu lo dices, ...Hermione hay algo con lo que no puedo lidiar más.

-Qué es, Harry?

-Hermione, yo te amo... eres la chica más bella que yo halla podido conocer, siempre me haz apoyado en todo, sin esperar nada a cambio...

_**Tú me vuelves invencible**_

_**No conozco lo imposible**_

_**Si volteo y te encuentro aquí**_

_**(déjame vivir cerca de ti..., siempre A Tu Lado).**_

-Harry, yo también – Harry al escuchar esto acarició las mejillas de Hermione y se iba acercando a ella – yo también te... – pero no pudo terminar de decirlo porque sintió los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, se estaban besando, el beso era muy tierno y lo mejor es que era correspondido – amo... – agregó después de un buen rato, cuando dejaron de besarse para abrazarse, ambos suspiraban, pues ninguno se lo creía.

_**A la orilla de algún beso**_

_**A la orilla de tus manos**_

_**Déjame vivir siempre A Tu Lado.**_

_**A la orilla de un suspiro**_

_**A la orilla de tu abrazo**_

_**Déjame vivir siempre A Tu Lado**_

_**(siempre A Tu Lado).**_

-Quieres ser mi novia, Hermione?

-Claro que sí!.

-Ahora puedo respirar tranquilo, a pesar de todas las barbaridades que Voldemort debe estar haciendo – ambos sonrieron – sé que todo lo de mañana va a ser difícil, pero yo lo voy a vencer.

-Harry, no es por ser pesimista, pero debes tener mucho cuidado, mira que es un mago muy poderoso.

A pesar de lo difícil 

_**A pesar de los tropiezos**_

_**A Tu Lado nada me da miedo.**_

-Sí lo sé, Hermy, pero ahora que te tengo a mi lado, sé que lo lograré, lo derrotaré, ya verás, mañana será su final – Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Este es el mejor regalo de Navidad que he podido recibir en toda mi vida.

-Y el mío también, Hermy, te amo!.

-Yo también te amo, pero ya tenemos que regresar al colegio.

_**Tú me vuelves invencible**_

_**No conozco lo imposible**_

_**Si volteo y te encuentro aquí**_

_**(déjame vivir cerca de ti... siempre A Tu Lado).**_

-Hermy, ahora lo único que me acabo de acordar y me preocupa es Ron, tengo que pensar bien como explicárselo... – dijo Harry parándose y dando la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a que se levante.

-Harry, no te preocupes por él si él realmente me quiere, lo comprenderá, lo aceptará porque el que ama de verdad, quiere que la persona que ama sea feliz a pesar de que no sea a su lado.

-Hermy, siempre tienes razón, siempre tienes una buena respuesta para todo, te amo!.

-Gracias y yo también te amo! – Harry volvió a acariciar sus mejillas y se acercaron poco a poco, hasta que sus labios rozaron una vez más y comenzaron a besarse por segunda vez, esta vez fue mas tierno, dulce y lleno de amor, después de un momento se separaron y caminaron hacia el colegio agarraditos de la mano.

_**A la orilla de algún beso**_

_**A la orilla de tus manos**_

_**Déjame vivir siempre A Tu Lado (siempre A Tu Lado)**_

_**A la orilla de un suspiro**_

_**A la orilla de tu abrazo.**_

_**Déjame vivir siempre A Tu Lado, siempre A Tu Lado (siempre A Tu Lado).**_

· · ·

-Harry, estuviste muy bien, a pesar de que eso implicó que tuvieras que matarlo, aunque con ese tipo de personas no se debe tener piedad, era lo único que se podía hacer.

-Gracias por tus palabras, Hermy, me hacen sentir más fuerte.

-De nada.

-Ahora ya no hay nada ni nadie que pueda separarnos, Voldemort murió, Ron lo comprendió y lo asimiló todo muy bien, aparte de que se dio cuenta de que ama a Luna.

-Sí, felizmente.

-Hermy, sé que es ago apresurado de mi parte, yo te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré, por eso quiero saber si... quisieras casarte conmigo?

-Harry, claro que quiero! Yo también te amaré siempre y ahora que ya no está vivo, podremos formar una familia en la tranquilidad.

-Sí, Hermy – dijo Harry antes de tomar a Hermione por la cintura y comenzar a besarla una vez más, esta vez fue más apasionado y lleno de mucho amor.

_**A la orilla de algún beso**_

_**A la orilla de tus manos**_

_**Déjame vivir siempre A Tu Lado, siempre A Tu Lado...**_

A la orilla de un suspiro 

_**A la orilla de tu abrazo**_

_**Déjame vivir siempre A Tu Lado, siempre A Tu Lado...**_

_**(siempre A Tu Lado).**_

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado..., dejen comentarios, por favor. Y disculpen por haber puesto " Déjame vivir siempre A Tu Lado, siempre A Tu Lado..." varias veces, lo que pasa es que así es la canción y como la cantan diferentes integrantes del grupo se me ocurrió hacerlo así...

**Claudia.**


End file.
